The present invention relates to devices used to anchor signs, flags, road marks and the like. Small portable signs for example are used in many applications. The most common form of these signs is what is commonly known as a "yard sign" consisting of an elongated post for inserting into the ground. The post carries a sign, flag or the like. One type of sign in common use consists of a metal sign attached to an elongated angle iron post. Other signs have posts of different shapes such as round or square tubing. The post is typically pointed on the end away from the sign so that it can be driven into the ground to anchor the sign in place. On some signs, a cross member is welded to the angle iron to allow the sign to be pushed into the ground by use of the heel of the shoe. This type of sign is used as a real estate yard sign to announce that the property is for sale or for rent.
Although signs of this type have proven to be suitable for their purpose, difficulty in installing the signs is encountered when the signs are installed in a rocky or tight clay soil. This presents a problem for the real estate agent who is required to drive the sign into the ground typical by about eight (8) inches to securely anchor the sign in place. As a result, extreme forces must be applied to the sign during installation in all but the most ideal of soils. Hammering on the upper end of this heavy unwielding sign is difficult and can damage the sign. Driving the sign into the ground by use of one's foot is dangerous and difficult. A sign post with a point dulled or bent during installation must be discarded. Signs are expensive and if they are damaged during installation, the entire sign must be discarded.